GILAAA!
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: AU! Script Drama!MEngejutkan!Kaiba, Atem , Junoichi, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, Hinamori !  Berisi pesan penting pada dunia bahwa...!  Check it out yourself!


Yay….Light kembali lagi dengan one-shot yang berhubungan dengan script drama buat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.*pelajaran mulu, dijitak readers*

WARNING : OOC, BAHASA MUNGKIN ADA Yang SESUAI EYD karena ini script drama sekolah!

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer : They're not mine

GILA

Tokoh-tokoh :

Orang Gila : Hitsugaya Toushirou (?)

Orang kaya yang sombong : Kurosaki Yuzu (?)

Pengamen : Kuchiki Rukia *digampar Byakuya karena ngejadiin adeknya pengamen*

Orang yang sedang menunggu sesuatu : Hinamori Momo

Gelandangan : Kaiba Seto (?)

Loper Koran : Junoichi/ Joey Wheeler

Penjual Jamu : Atem (?)

**Adegan **

Hitsugaya : (menatap kosong penonton, lalu terduduk)

Hinamori : (duduk dan gelisah, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar)

Junoichi: Koran! Koran! Sule jadi Presiden! Koran Koran!

Sial, susah juga! Jualan koran nggak laku-laku! Hufh (lemas menatap jualannya)

Rukia: (menghampiri) Lo sih, udah jamannya internet, masih jual koran juga!

Junoichi : Emangnya Kuchiki-san dapat berapa hari ini?

Rukia : Ya gitu deh! Sepi! Penumpang bus sekarang, lebih suka dengar iPod atau mp3 atau radio daripada suara originalku! Mau ngutang ya?

Junoichi : Kalau gitu, kita sama juga! Kita sama-sama nggak punya uang gara-gara perkembangan teknologi!Nasib-nasib!

Rukia : Nggak nyangka kalau teknologi bisa memperburuk kehidupan kita, Bro!

Junoichi : Enak jadi orang kaya! Uang banyak!

Rukia : Pacar tinggal milih!

Junoichi : Kuchiki-san, lihat tuh!

Rukia : Kayaknya orang kaya nih! Samperin yuk!

Yuzu : GILA! Kumuh banget tempat ni! (baru aja sampai dan duduk di kursi tunggu)

Junoichi+ Rukia : (menyanyi)

Yuzu : (shock dan gak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, cengo)

Kaiba : STOP STOOOP! Kalian ini bisa nyanyi nggak sih!

Rukia : Menghina berat! Aku ini pemilik suara paling imut sejagad raya!

Kaiba : Imut apanya! Suara dia aja jauh lebih bagus daripada suara loe berdua!

Hitsugaya : (menatap Kaiba dan tanpa disangka-sangka menyanyi)

_Hajimemashite boku wa mata sotsuguya kudarou_

_Itsu no manika boku tachi wa otagai o shiru  
Tabidatsu asa wa itsu no hi mo awaku hikatte ite  
Itsumo soba ni onnaku ga narihibiite iru  
Anata wa tada sono me o tojite  
Boku wa ima uta o utaou  
Sukoshi dake kono toki takete mo  
Shiawase o kanjite iyo  
Tsunaidatte tsunaidatte o hanasanai de  
Tsunaidatte tsunaidatte o hanasanai yo_

_(No Regret Life – Monochrome)_

Junoichi : Si Gila itu bagus juga suaranya!

Rukia : Gila! Gila bener!

Kaiba : Atem, HOI! Sini!

Atem : Lho itu, kan Yuzu-chan! Yuzu-chan! (menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuzu yang sedang bengong terkena efek suara ajaib Rukia+Junoichi)

Yuzu : Atem!(Cipika cipiki)

Atem : Mau pesen apa?

Yuzu : Kayak biasanya

Kaiba : Gue dari tadi di sini gak diperhatiin!

Atem : Kaiba-san gak usah dulu! Ini khusus buat Yuzu-chan! Pelanggan setia Atem!

Yuzu : (minum jamu buatan Atem)

Atem : Yuzu-chan ada masalah apa?

Yuzu : Aku nggak dibeliin mobil papa!

Atem : Trus Yuzu-chan mau kabur dari rumah!

Yuzu : Atem! Kenapa loe jadi ikut campur masalah pribadi gue, sih! GAK LEVEL!

Kaiba : Begitulah Atem!

Rukia : Critain donk, Yuzu-chan!

Junoichi : he-em, he-em!

Yuzu ; GAK PENTING! JELEK KUMUH MENYEBALKAN!

Junoichiu+Rukia : DASAR ORANG KAYA.!

Yuzu : Emang gue KAYA DODOL!

Junoichi : KAYA...KAYAPAN BATIN DEH GAK DIBELIIN MOBIL MA PAPA!

Rukia dan Junichi ngakak terus pergi! Tapi sebelum menghilang!

Rukia : JADI ORANG KAYA ITU NGGAK ENAK!

Hinamori : Berisik!

Yuzu : Loe lagian ngapain ikut-ikutan nyalahin gue! GUE PENGIN BANGET TUH MOBIL!

Hinamori : (gak peduli)

Yuzu : GILA! SEMUA ORANG JADI GILA! Dunia hancur! KAMI-SAMA TOLONG GUE!

Atem : Yuzu-chan! Jangan teriak-teriak! Pulanglah! Nanti ayahmu mencarimu, lho!

Yuzu : GILA! Kalu gue pulang! AYAH GUE BISA NGEBUNUH GUE! SODARA KEMBAR GUE BAKAL NGAMUK KARENA SAKING GILANYA!

Hinamori : (gelisah dan tiba-tiba menangis)

AIZEN! TEGANYA KAU! (melemparkan ranselnya lalu ganti nyengir ke penonton dengan senyuman ala Ichimaru)

Atem : (shock ngeliat Momo jadi gila karena sekarang Momo sudah bersiul-siul bersiap meninggalkan terminal)

Yuzu : Virus GILA!VIRUS GILA UDAH MENYEBAR! ORANG CANTIK NOMOR DUA SETELAH GUE ITU JADI GILA! ORANG CANTIK BISA GILA JUGA!

Atem : Tentu aja! Yuzu-chan tenang dulu deh! Yang tadi ketwa-ketiwi tu pasti baru diputusin ma pacarnya ato adiknya diculik, makanya jadi gitu! Tapi kayaknya dia belum sampai jadi gila!

Yuzu : GILA! ITU NAMANYA GILA!

Kaiba : DIEM!

Yuzu : Gak Mau! GILA !GILA! KEJADIAN INI GILA!SEMUA GILA! DUNIA INI GILA! (lari keluar)

Hitsugaya : Susah juga punya wajah cantik, jadi gila jua akhirnya dia.

Atem+Kaiba : HAH?(cengo, kaget juga denger orang gila ngomong kayak gitu)

Hitsugaya : (nyanyi lagi gak jelas)

Atem: Dunia sekarang bukan cuma hitam putih!

Kaiba : Aku paham maksudmu! Ternyata, orang waras itu gila, orang gila ternyata waras!

Atem : Gitu deh! Kaiba-san, Aku pulang dulu! Dah malam nih, biar besok bisa jualan! Oyasuminasai!

Kaiba : (berbaring) Oyasuminasai!

**Pendek,**** ya!Garing lagi!*dijitak readers, kalo garing, ngapain dipublish***

**Pokoknya Light minta maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini!**

**Mind To Review**

**Light Lamperouge**


End file.
